Devotion
by nom de plumee
Summary: [Hiatus] [Horror/Crime/Drama/Mystery/Supernatural] Prologue: Keheningan menjawab tiap kalimat perkataannya. Ia kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa menoleh kembali. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, sepasang mata yang bersinar memandangi punggungnya penuh kekagu
1. Prolog

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai, Mitsuo Fukuda, Chiaki Morosawa, and Affiliations.

There is no financial advantage taken from this piece of writing and it's only for entertainment purpose. No rights infringement is intended. Everything other than plot and my own OC (if any) are owned by the rights holders.

May GS/D always stay alive in our hearts and imagination.

**M for mention of gore, a bit of nudity, and mature themes. **

Horror/Crime/Drama/Mystery/Supernatural

FlayLacus, KiraFlay, KiraLacus, AsuCaga, TolleMilly, Surprise Pairings.

000

**Devotion**

By : Naw d Blume

000

Gelembung-gelembung kecil di permukaan air itu perlahan menghilang.

Riak-riak yang sebelumnya ada seolah hanya imajinasi belaka.

Flay melepaskan genggamannya dari helaian-helaian lembut dan panjang berwarna pink muda kemudian menegakkan badannya yang semula membungkuk. Napasnya terputus-putus beberapa saat hingga ia sanggup tertawa terbahak.

"Ah, aku … hahahaha!" Ia memandangi jari-jari tangannya yang nampak berkerut. Lapisan pigmen berwarna merah tua di kukunya nampak sedikit berantakan, terkelupas di beberapa bagian dan menyisakan area kuku berwarna natural.

Sepasang matanya kemudian mengarah pada _bathtub_ di depannya. Di sana, di sisi _tub_, seseorang tampak menunduk. Seseorang itu duduk dengan kaki terlipat sementara bagian wajahnya tenggelam di dalam air yang memenuhi _tub_. Ada tumpahan air di sekitarnya, membasahi rok putih orang yang menunduk itu.

Flay menendang-nendang kecil badan perempuan berok putih itu dengan raut bingung. Permukaan air di dalam _tub_ beriak sedikit membentuk lingkaran-lingkaran yang saling bertumbuk. "Lacus, kalau kau tidur di sini dengan wajah bertelungkup seperti itu, kau jadi tak bisa bernapas."

Tidak ada respon.

Dengan jari-jarinya yang berkerut, gadis itu menyampirkan rambut pink panjang ke samping sehingga profil samping gadis yang bertelungkup itu dapat terlihat.

Masih tidak ada respon.

"Ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau kuingatkan. Aku tidak tanggung jawab kalau terjadi sesuatu, ya," ujar Flay kemudian mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Ah, dingin. Kau masih mau melanjutkan mandi? Aku keluar, deh, kalau begitu. Bajuku juga basah begini."

Flay kemudian berbalik. Sembari keluar, ia mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya karena lengan bajunya yang basah.

000

Flay telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun hitam selutut tanpa lengan. Rambutnya tertata rapi dengan pita hitam di rambutnya. Bibirnya ia beri gincu merah tebal. Ia masuk ke kamar mandi dan berdiri di samping Lacus selama beberapa menit lalu berjongkok di sampingnya.

"Lacus, tadi aku minta asetonmu. Kuteks di kukuku rusak, jadi suka tidak suka dihilangkan saja," ujarnya sembari menunjukkan kuku-kukunya yang sudah bebas dari warna merah.

Lacus masih diam.

"Hmmm, oh ya, tadi aku juga telah mengirimi Kira sms. Biar aku saja yang menggantikanmu. Tak apa-apa, kan?"

Hening menyambut pertanyaan Flay.

"Oke," seru Flay menepuk bahu Lacus pelan kemudian berdiri. "Kalau kau sudah selesai mandi, segeralah tidur. Jangan lupa lepaskan pakaian basahmu, ya? Jangan terlalu lama di kamar mandi! Aku tidak mau kau jadi sakit sampai harus menginap di rumah sakit!"

Gadis berpenampilan modis itu kemudian keluar dari kamar mandi tanpa menoleh kembali.

Sepasang mata memandangi punggungnya; tatapan mata yang bersinar penuh kekaguman. Jika saja gadis berambut merah itu menyempatkan diri menoleh….

000

To be continued

000

Oke, demi apa, saya sedang kambuh. One-shot pun berubah menjadi multi-chap yang akan tamat dalam sedikit chapter; di tengah-tengah keberadaan hutang fic yang menggunung. Seperti yang kau sarankan, I come to the dark side, Cloli-chan.

Nom nom nom, I'm evil. Mind to review, Dear?


	2. Chapter 1

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai, Mitsuo Fukuda, Chiaki Morosawa, and Affiliations.

There is no financial advantage taken from this piece of writing and it's only for entertainment purpose. No rights infringement is intended. Everything other than plot and my own OC (if any) are owned by the rights holders.

May GS/D always stay alive in our hearts and imagination.

**M for mention of gore, a bit of nudity, and mature themes. **

Horror/Crime/Drama/Mystery/Supernatural

FlayLacus, KiraFlay, KiraLacus, AsuCaga, TolleMilly, Surprise Pairings.

000

**Devotion**

By : Naw d Blume

000

Lacus menggosok punggung Flay yang putih dengan sponge kuning sambil sedikit menekan hingga lapisan kulitnya yang kering terkelupas. Dalam _bathtub_ berisi air hangat itu, keduanya berimpit kulit ke kulit. Rambut pink panjangnya telah diikat erat dan diselubungi _bath-cap_. Flay yang duduk di depannya mengenakan _bath-cap_ serupa. Jari jemari yang lentik menelusuri garis punggung hingga tulang ekor gadis bermata biru itu.

Sponge di tangannya ia lepaskan, hingga mengapung di permukaan air.

"Flay...," panggilnya kecil. Tangannya melingkar di perut gadis itu. Ia bergerak maju hingga tubuh bagian depannya melekat erat pada punggungnya.

"Lacus ... ah!"

Tangan Lacus menangkup bagian depan Flay dan meremasnya. "Jangan pergi kemana-mana."

Gadis berusia dua puluh delapan tahun itu kemudian menggigiti leher putih Flay, menorehkan bekas-bekas merah lalu menolehkan wajahnya hingga keduanya dapat menyatukan bibir. Lidah pun berpagut dengan air liur yang menetes.

Di luar kamar mandi, di atas meja di samping tempat tidur, ponsel Lacus berdering nyaring. Ada sebuah nama yang terpampang di layar.

_…Kira Hibiki is calling…_

000

"Kakak? Sedang apa?"

Kira menengok dan menemukan adiknya yang telah mengenakan piyama kuning bergambar beruang di ambang pintu. "Menelpon Lacus," jawabnya pendek sembari mematikan sambungannya dan meletakkan ponselnya di meja.

"Kenapa kau belum tidur?"

"Tidak bisa tidur. Tumben sekali, Kak? Biasanya jam segini sudah asyik ngobrol sama Kak Lacus di kamar."

Kira mengeluarkan napas kecewa. "Sudah tiga hari ini Lacus tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Jangan-jangan dia ngambek, Kak? Kakak bikin salah, ya?" tanya adik semata wayangnya itu dengan pandangan menuduh sembari duduk di kursi lainnya yang mengitari meja bundar di teras itu.

Kira mengedikkan bahu. Di benaknya, ia mengingat-ingat apa saja yang sudah diperbuatnya yang dapat berpotensi menyebabkan Lacus marah padanya. Dahinya berkerut semakin banyak ketika ia merasa belum pernah melakukan sesuatu yang salah.

Cagalli menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Dengan sebuah desahan kecil, ia berucap, "Aku bahkan belum pernah bertemu dia selama ini. Masa kalian udah mau putus, sih?"

"_Hush_. Jangan, dong." Kira menyentil kening adiknya itu.

Cagalli mengelus-elus bekas sentilan kakaknya itu, menggerutukan protesnya. "Kak Lacus orangnya kayak apa, sih, kak? Udah sebulan ini jadian masa aku belum tau orangnya kayak apa. Kakak batal terus bawa Kak Lacus ke sini."

Kira mengambil ponselnya, kemudian membuka folder gambar. Ia lalu menyerahkan ponselnya itu kepada Cagalli dengan wajah penuh rasa puas.

"Cantik, kan?"

Di layar ponsel pemuda itu ada seorang gadis yang tersenyum lembut. Rambut pink panjangnya tergerai bebas ditiup angin. Di kepalanya hanya ada jepit rambut kecil berwarna emas. Sepasang matanya nampak tulus. Cagalli mendapati dirinya terpesona pada gadis berambut merah muda itu.

"Cantik, Kak. Jangan sampai Kakak putus dengannya. Aku lebih suka Kakak dengan cewek ini daripada dengan Kak Natharle," ujarnya sembari mengembalikan ponsel kakaknya itu. "Kak Nat terlalu tua untuk kakak."

"Lacus juga lebih tua dari kakak. Tiga tahun lebih tua."

"Dasar, penderita _oedipus complex_," komentar Cagalli lirih.

"Aku dengar apa katamu, Cags."

"Sorry. Sorry. Bercanda!" Cagalli _cengengesan _kemudian meraih tangan kakaknya itu dan mengelus-eluskan pada pipinya. "Aku tetap sayang Kakak meskipun Kakak pecinta wanita yang lebih tua, kok."

Kira memutarkan bola matanya, tapi kemudian menepuk-nepuk kepala adiknya yang berusia empat tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Ketika angin malam menerpa kulitnya, pemuda itu berdiri dan menarik Cagalli ke dalam rumah. Entah kenapa, angin malam malam itu terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya; membuat pemuda itu menggigil samar.

000

"Lacus, kau mencintaiku, kan?" Flay berbisik di telinga Lacus sembari memeluk leher gadis berambut pink itu.

Lacus melepaskan pelukan Flay kemudian memiringkan badannya sehingga kedua gadis itu berbaring berhadap-hadapan. Sepasang mata biru cerah milik Lacus memandangi gadis yang beberapa centimeter lebih tinggi darinya itu dengan pandangan penuh rasa sayang. Ia memajukan wajahnya hingga hanya ada jarak beberapa senti saja di antara bibir keduanya.

Lacus balas berbisik, "Apakah _kau_ mencintaiku?"

Flay diam kemudian menarik wajah gadis itu agar bersandar pada cekungan di bawah dagunya. Jari jemarinya yang berkuku merah membelai rambut pink panjang yang ia idamkan dengan lembut. Lacus meninggikan selimutnya hingga menutupi bahu Flay, mrmberikan kehangatan pada kedua tubuh mereka yang tak berbalut.

"Tenang, Flay. _Aku_ mencintaimu. Bukankah _aku_ sekarang _di_ _sini_?"

Flay merasakan bibir Lacus bergerak di permukaan kulitnya. Bibir itu tersenyum.

Malam semakin larut. Keduanya pun terlelap dalam pelukan satu sama lain. Tidak ada suara lain selain suara napas Flay yang teratur.

000

"Ayolah, Cagalli. Kamu harus ikut!" rengek Tolle tanpa rasa malu di koridor kampus. Pemuda berambut cokelat itu merangkul gadis yang beberapa sentimeter lebih pendek darinya itu dengan raut muka memelas.

Cagalli melepaskan rangkulan pemuda itu; sedikit risih ketika ia mendapati beberapa orang terang-terangan memandangi keduanya. "Kamu tahu aku enggak begitu suka main yang _begituan_, kan? Sudah cukup yang kemarin itu."

"Tapi Cags, kalau kamu enggak ikut, Athrun juga enggak mau ikut juga."

Gadis tomboi itu bergeming sembari memandangi pemuda itu datar seolah berkata 'lalu?' melalui pandangan matanya.

Tolle menggaruk lehernya. "Kamu kan tahu Athrun bisa ngeliat yang _begitu._ Aku dengar, yang _begitu _itu lebih tertarik pada orang-orang yang punya kemampuan lebih. Kalau Athrun ikut, aku yakin keberhasilan kali ini bisa meningkat."

"Oh? Jadi maksudmu … Athrun sebagai umpan? Seperti kemarin?"

"Uh ... yah, kurang lebih seperti itu...?"

Gadis itu memutarkan bola matanya. _Tentu saja_. Ia seharusnya memperkirakan alasan pemuda eksentrik itu. Ia berdecak kesal, tidak rela kekasihnya dijadikan umpan. Lagi. Dengan langkah panjang, ia meninggalkan Tolle –yang tanpa rasa putus asa mengikuti langkahnya dan dalam tiga langkah berhasil menyamai langkahnya.

"Ayolah, Cags. Pliiis. Pliiis. Pliiis. Ini akan jadi yang terakhir kalinya! Aku janji!"

Cagalli berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke samping. "Terakhir kali, kamu juga bilang begitu."

"Ini beneran yang terakhir. Janji, deh. Mau ya? Mau? Kalau yang ini gagal, kami enggak akan ngajak kalian lagi. Janji! Kami mau deh, nraktir kalian di Kedai Kebab Babah. Beneran, janji. Nggak lagi lagi habis ini. Tapi piiis ... pliiis ... ikut, ya? Ya? Ya? Please..."

Ketika Cagalli menarik napas panjang, Tolle tahu, gadis itu mengiyakan. Bahkan sebelum gadis itu memberikan jawaban, pemuda itu sudah berjingkrak menjauh –tak lupa memberikan pelukan kecil pada gadis itu. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan sembari berjalan menjauh dari Cagalli, ia menelpon seseorang. "Kuzzey? Cagalli bilang 'iya'. Pastikan Athrun tahu, oke? Nanti malam kita jadi pergi!"

Pemuda itu sampai di ujung lorong ketika ia teringat akan suatu hal. Ia membalikkan badannya kemudian berseru: "Nanti malam jam setengah dua belas. Aku yang jemput! Kalian tunggu saja. Di rumahmu. Jam setengah dua belas."

Cagalli berdecak kesal lagi. Kekasih sahabatnya itu benar-benar bermuka tebal. Ia menundukkan kepalanya pasrah sembari meminta maaf ketika salah seorang dosen paruh baya menegurnya agar tidak berisik karena kelas yang masih berlangsung. Dengan muka memerah, gadis itu segera melangkah menjauh.

000

To be continued

000

Chapter 1 akhirnya... XD

Belum terasa bumbu genrenya, kan? Sowwie.

Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 2

Gundam Seed/Destiny © Bandai, Mitsuo Fukuda, Chiaki Morosawa, and Affiliations.

There is no financial advantage taken from this piece of writing and it's only for entertainment purpose. No rights infringement is intended. Everything other than plot and my own OC (if any) are owned by the rights holders.

May GS/D always stay alive in our hearts and imagination.

**M for mention of gore, a bit of nudity, and mature themes. **

Horror/Crime/Drama/Mystery/Supernatural

FlayLacus, KiraFlay, KiraLacus, AsuCaga, TolleMilly, Surprise Pairings.

000

**Devotion**

By : Naw d Blume

000

Cagalli duduk berselanjar di sofa panjang. Tangannya aktif menekan tombol-tombol remote; mencari-cari _channel_ dengan tayangan yang menarik baginya. Wajahnya menampilkan perasaannya yang bosan.

"Nanti jadi pergi?" tanya Kira yang muncul membawa sepiring nasi dan segelas teh hangat.

Adiknya menyingkirkan kakinya agar sang kakak dapat duduk. "Jadi."

Pemuda itu meletakkan tehnya di meja; kemudian diambil oleh Cagalli. "Bikin sendiri, sana," suruhnya sembari duduk di samping adiknya itu. Tehnya berkurang sepertiga.

"Malas, Kak. Aku cuma minta sedikit, kok. Lagian nanti kalo aku minum kebanyakan, bisa-bisa beser. Kan nggak lucu kalo aku harus bolak-balik ke kamar kecil."

Kira mengunyah makan malamnya yang terlambat. "Hmmm. Memang kalian mau kemana nanti?"

"Aku nggak tau. Tolle belum bilang. Tapi mungkin tidak terlalu jauh."

"Hmmm. Sama Athrun juga?"

"Pasti. Lagian Kakak bakal ngelarang, kan, kalau nggak bareng Athrun?"

Kira tersenyum kemudian menepuk kepala gadis yang matanya mengarah pada televisi itu. "Selama Ayah dan Ibu tidak di sini, kamu kan tanggung jawab Kakak. Kakak percaya Athrun bisa melindungimu dengan baik."

"Geez. Kakak ini memilih waktu yang salah buat _chessy-chessy _begitu. Bikin merinding, tau," protesnya sembari beranjak.

000

Kira mengetik tugasnya di ruang tamu ditemani dengan kertas-kertas yang berserakan ketika sebuah mobil memasuki halaman rumahnya. Cahaya lampu depannya menembus korden cokelat muda yang menutupi jendela. Ia melirik sedikit sebelum melanjutkan kegiatannya mengetik. Jari-jarinya aktif menari di atas tuts keyboard.

_Klik. Klik._

_Terdengar s_uara anak kunci yang diputar diikuti dengan pintu yang dibuka dan ditutup dengan perlahan agar tak menimbulkan suara yang keras di larut malam. Athrun mendapati calon kakak iparnya duduk di salah satu kursi. "Kak Kira? Belum tidur? Tugas?"

Kira mengangguk kecil. "Kalian berangkat jam berapa? Cagalli masih tidur."

Athrun duduk di seberang Kira dan mengambil salah satu kertas. "Setengah dua belas dijemput di sini. Tapi enggak tau nanti telat apa enggak. Kakak mau bikin robot lain lagi?"

"Untuk kompetisi."

"Perusahaan Kakak suka mengeksploitasi, ya?"

Kira tertawa kecil lalu merenggangkan badannya. "Namanya juga perusahaan kecil, harus berusaha sekuat mungkin. Sana, bangunkan Cagalli. Nanti keburu dijemput Tolle."

"…Kak Kira percaya padaku?"

"Kenapa harus tidak percaya? Lagipula, kalau kamu ngapa-ngapain Cagalli, silakan saja dan rasakan pukulan gadis bersabuk hitam sepertinya."

Athrun menyeringai. "_Silakan _ngapa-ngapain Cags? Dengan senang hati, Kak!"

"Hey! Kamu ini. No more than a kiss, please. Kalau bukan Cagalli, aku yang akan menghajarmu … sebelum Ayah melakukannya."

Bulu kuduk pemuda berambut biru itu berdiri. Meskipun ayah Kira dan Cagalli memiliki wajah yang lemah lembut dan kebapakan, tetapi jika sudah marah, pria paruh baya itu bisa berubah sangat mengerikan. Tatapan matanya saja seolah bisa menusuk jantung!

"Uh, no. Aku masih sayang nyawa."

"Bagus, lah. Sudah, sana bangunkan dia. Nanti Tolle keburu datang. Anak itu kalau sudah menyangkut begini, pasti ribut sendiri."

"Haha. You know him."

000

"Huh?"

Cagalli memandangi daerah sekitarnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. "Di sini?"

Tolle mengiyakan setelah mengeluarkan bawaan dari bagasi mobilnya. Athrun dan Kuzzey membantunya.

"Tapi ... ini kan taman kota...? Memang sih ada di daerah pinggiran. Tapi, apa ada? Aku bahkan masih bisa melihat perumahan yang mengelilingi daerah ini," komentar gadis itu sembari mengamati cahaya-cahaya lampu yang tampak dari sela jendela dan lubang ventilasi perumahan.

Milly tertawa kecil kemudian merangkul teman sebayanya itu. Ujung rambut cokelat penggemar fotografi itu menggelitik pipi dan leher Cagalli ketika dengan gestur familiar, ia merangkul gadis bermarga Hibiki itu. "Tolle sudah meneliti daerah ini, Cags. Tempat yang akan kita tuju agak ke dalam, kok. Dan dengan keberadaan Athrun, aku yakin kita bisa mendapatkan gambar cantik dan menarik," jelasnya sambil merekam kegiatan para lelaki melalui lensa _handycam_-nya.

Cagalli menggeleng-geleng kecil. "Cantik _dan_ menarik? Oh, please. Aku lebih suka kalau harus menemani mendaki gunung dan menunggu matahari muncul di timur."

"Oh!" Milly berseru. Tolle, yang menggendong dua macam tas menghampiri kekasihnya itu. "Tolle, Cagalli baru saja memberiku ide. Bagaimana kalau kita selanjutnya mencari di gunung saja? Siapa tau kita bisa memasuki dunia _mereka_?"

"Benar? Wow, Cags, idemu bagus juga. Kenapa kita tidak pernah terpikirkan, ya, Milly? Minggu depan kita coba mendaki gunung, Cags."

Cagalli menjitak dahi Tolle pelan. "Kita? _Kita_? Aku tak mau."

"Kalau begitu, kami bersama Athrun saja," sela Kuzzey yang sudah berdiri di samping Tolle.

"Tidak. Athrun juga tidak mau."

"Athrun mau."

"Tidak."

"Mau."

"Tidak."

Kuzzey dan Cagalli menoleh bersamaan ke arah Athrun yang baru saja menjatuhkan bawaannya di samping kaki. "Jadi?"

Athrun meringis kecil. Ia mendengar adu mulut kedua manusia berbeda gender itu. Dan percayalah, setelah sekian lama mengenal Cagalli, ia tak mau mendapatkan amarah gadisnya itu sehingga ia menjawab pelan, "Mungkin kapan-kapan saja, Kuzzey. Tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat ini."

Cagalli tersenyum lebar penuh kemenangan.

"Ayo, kita segera ke barat sebelum pagi. Aku sudah mencari-cari informasi tentang daerah ini."–Tolle menyalakan senter untuk menerangi jalanan remang-remang yang akan mereka lalui–"Dulu, di sini ada legenda tentang Sang Penyihir. Konon seorang wanita muda tewas dibunuh di salah satu titik di taman ini. Makanya, meskipun dikelilingi perumahan, taman ini tidak diutak-atik. Siapa yang tau apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Sang Penyihir? Lalu—"

Cagalli menarik lengan baju Athrun kemudian berbisik, "Apa kau merasakan sesuatu? Cerita Tolle, seperti biasa, terlalu sulit untuk dipercaya."

Athrun menggeleng kecil kemudian balas berbisik 'ada samar-samar hawa keberadaan _mereka'_ sambil memperhatikan ketiga orang teman mereka yang berjalan di depan mereka. Cagalli mendengus menimpali jawaban Athrun. "Tuh, kan."

"Tapi mungkin nanti kalau semakin dekat dengan tempat yang dimaksud Tolle, hawa _mereka _akan semakin terasa. Kau tak usah jauh-jauh dariku."

Cagalli merona.

Tangan kirinya segera menggenggam tangan kanan Athrun yang bebas tanpa barang bawaan.

"—batu. Jadi, kita akan…,"–Tolle menoleh–"hei! Kalian ini malah berpacaran. Ayolah, Athrun, Cags, serius sedikit. Kalau kita bisa menangkap penampakan Sang Penyihir, kita bisa terkenal."

"Kau ini, aku heran, kenapa kau bisa tahan dengan obsesinya, Milly?"

Milly tertawa. Kuzzey, tanpa sungkan menjawab, "Kau tidak tau, Cags? That's the only reason Milly suka dengan Tolle!"

Beberapa menit kelima sekawan itu melanjutkan jalan mereka menuju sebuah titik, mengikuti Tolle yang menjadi penunjuk jalan. Lampu taman di sekitar mereka semakin jarang, dengan semak-semak yang semakin tebal. Mereka mendekati sebuah danau berukuran sedang yang sering dipenuhi lilin apung ketika diadakan perayaan.

Tolle tiba-tiba berhenti di samping sebuah batu besar yang konon sudah ada di sana dan tidak bisa dipindahkan sama sekali. Ada pagar yang membatasi sekeliling batu berukusan besar setinggi manusia itu.

"Di sini?" tanya Cagalli; tangannya meremas tangan Athrun.

Tolle mengangguk.

Milly menyalakan _handycam_-nya dan merekam gambar batu besar itu. Tampakan batu di malam hari itu berbeda sangat jauh dari foto tampakannya di siang hari yang dipegang oleh Kuzzey.

"Ayo, kita siapkan semuanya."

Tolle dan Kuzzey segera mempersiapkan peralatan. Lilin dan kamera _blitz_ dipasang di beberapa bagian. Sementara itu, Milly merekam kegiatan mereka. Cagalli hanya duduk di salah satu bangku, mengamati kegiatan ketiga orang itu. Setiap kali dirinya ikut, ia memang hanya duduk manis mengamati. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Athrun yang bergerak menjauhi mereka, memasuki salah satu semak.

"Athrun?" panggil Cagalli ketika pemuda berperawakan tinggi itu tak kunjung kembali.

Kuzzey menoleh. "Athrun mana?" tanyanya.

"Ia ke sana. Bisa kaupanggilkan? Kurasa ia tak mendengar panggilanku," jawab Cagalli.

Kuzzey mengangguk kecil kemudian berjalan menuju arah yang ditunjuk oleh Cagalli. Milly membantu Tolle memasang peralatan, sementara Cagalli menggantikan posisi Milly merekam kegiatan keduanya.

Pemuda kecil itu berjalan dan berjalan sembari memanggil Athrun. Ia kemudian melihat Athrun yang berdiri mematung di samping salah satu pohon, punggungnya menyandar pada batang pohon. Ia penasaran ketika melihat wajah Athrun nampak sedikit panik dalam keremangan cahaya lampu taman. Ia pun mendekati pemuda itu, kemudian—

"Arrrgggh!"

Di sana, tak jauh dari tempat Athrun berdiri, sesosok pria _atau _yang sebelumnya pria, terkapar bertelungkup dalam posisi tidak lazim. Kepalanya menoleh ke samping kanan dengan sepasang mata yang masih terbelalak; keningnya berdarah; mulutnya terbuka lebar. Tangan dan kakinya bertekuk ke berbagai arah, tanpa perlu dipegang, sudah pasti dalam kondisi patah. Ada ranting yang tertancap di punggungnya.

Kuzzey mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Makan malamnya keluar tak berhentti. Di belakangnya, ia mendengar suara derap langkah ketiga temannya. Di depannya, Athrun jatuh terduduk. Tangannya menutupi wajah. Bahunya naik turun seiring usahanya menarik dan mengeluarkan napas.

Malam itu, lima orang remaja menjadi saksi mata atas suatu kejadian: seorang pria paruh baya ditemukan tak bernyawa dalam kondisi mengenaskan.

000

To be continued

000

Semoga tidak terlalu vulgar. Happy belated Halloween! :")

Thanks for reading!


End file.
